


A Cord of Three Strands (is not easily broken)

by Humansunshine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Date Night, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lady and the Tramp (1955) References, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: Simon and Maia started dating Izzy a few months ago, and they've been working their way through all the Disney movies.





	A Cord of Three Strands (is not easily broken)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maiaslightwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiaslightwood/gifts).



> Godddd I love this triad so much, can the garbage bosses come through for once in their damn lives and give it to us??
> 
> Simon and Maia were dating first, and they brought Izzy in a few months later. Kind of Izzy centric, I guess? I tried to make it a bit even.
> 
> Prompted by Rike: some saiabelle cuteness (date nights or simon having a gig and mizzy cheering him on or anything really!!)

Izzy had never really been interested in monogamy. Before she met Simon and Maia, her longest standing relationship had been with Meliorn, and that had been almost solely sexual. The thought of settling with a Clave robot and churning out 2 or 3 kids had always been repulsive to her. For a long time, she’d let people tell her that she was just insatiable, or flighty. But now that she had Simon and Maia, she knew that that couldn’t be farther from the truth. 

She was more or less obsessed with the both of them, bringing them little gifts almost every time she went to visit them in their little apartment in Queens. Looking at them, cuddling with them, just being in their vicinity filled Izzy with a completeness that she never pictured herself feeling. It turned out that she could do romance. She loved romance. All she’d needed was the pressure off. The emotional labour of the relationship was shared; if one of them was having a hard time, the other two could help each other help the one having a hard time. It was perfect. Izzy felt safe knowing that Simon and Maia were there to support each other as well as support her. 

“Hey, you made it!” Maia enthused as she opened the door, her hand curling around Izzy’s waist as she leaned in to kiss her. “You look beautiful.” 

Izzy preened a little as Simon appeared behind her for a kiss as well, his hand on Maia’s lower back. “You do. Is that Clary’s dress?”

“I don’t have mundane-friendly clothes,” Izzy shrugged, kissing each of them on the cheek before walking past them into the apartment. After sheepishly admitting that Izzy hadn’t really watched movies growing up, they were working their way through all the Disney movies.

“The fact that you recognise every piece of clothing Clary owns is so cute,” Maia grinned, pinching Simon’s cheek as he opened a bottle of wine for them.

“I was there when she bought most of it,” Simon admitted, which made Maia and Izzy laugh. “She’s really good at picking out clothes for me, so we always went together.” 

Maia smiled, taking her glass of wine and leaning into Izzy’s side. “So that explains why you end up matching on accident sometimes.” 

“They do both own a lot of plaid.” Izzy agreed, putting one arm around Maia’s shoulders. “What’s on the menu for tonight? I’m starving. Didn’t have time to eat lunch.”

“I’d have brought you lunch if you’d said,” Maia scolded, eyebrows furrowing. “You need to make time to eat.” 

“Yeah, especially since you get so hangry when you don’t eat.” Simon grimaced, sitting down next to Izzy to join the snuggles. 

Izzy scoffed. “I do not. I’m perfectly calm right now, aren’t I?” 

“Our impact,” Simon insisted, his finger pointing between himself and Maia.

“I might have been a little bit short with Alec on the way out,” Izzy muttered, sipping her wine. “But food! Foooood!” 

Maia and Simon laughed, Simon running his fingers through Izzy’s hair. “I’m already sorted, got a pint of B neg.” 

“I fancy Thai.” Maia wrinkled her nose. “Honestly I kinda want the Jade Wolf’s spring rolls, but I know if we order from there that the whole pack will crash date night, so…” 

“Thai it is!” Simon clapped. 

“I could eat Thai food,” Izzy agreed, “and maybe dessert from Carluccio’s?” 

Maia nodded, scrolling through her phone putting her order in. “Hell yeah. I like the way you think.” 

Once the food was ordered, and Izzy had snatched a packet of chips from the kitchen to keep her going, the three of them settled down under a blanket to watch Lady and the Tramp. They’d been together long enough now that they’d figured out how to squeeze together on the small couch in a way that was comfortable for all of them, and it meant that Maia’s legs were over Simon’s lap and her feet were in Izzy’s, and Izzy leaned against Simon, and Simon could scritch Maia’s scalp and swirl patterns on Izzy’s palm at the same time. Izzy and Maia passed the bag of chips between them every now and then, and Simon couldn’t help the fond little swell in his heart when he glanced over to see Izzy enraptured in the movie. When he glanced over at Maia, he caught her looking at him, and she grinned. 

When the doorbell rang, Maia got up to pay and portion off her and Izzy’s food, and when she turned back Izzy was looking up at her with naked affection and gratitude, and Maia felt goosebumps erupt on the back of her neck. It was all so new for Izzy, this whole thing of relationships being give and take. Of being spoiled and looked after sometimes, and other times being the one do the spoiling. It was so cute. 

“You want me to put your blood in the microwave, babe?” Maia asked Simon once she’d given Izzy her food, the two of them smirking as Izzy shovelled noodles into her mouth. 

“Nah, no biggie.” 

She handed him the pouch and a straw as she took her seat next to him, the three of them more or less on top of each other, jammed onto the small couch. 

“I swear next thing I’m saving up for is a new couch,” Maia muttered, digging into her food. This was cute now in the height of winter, but come summer, the three of them would be absolutely sweltering sitting squished together like this. 

Izzy hummed in agreement, hitching one of her knees over Simon’s. Maia smiled at the two of them raptly watching the TV, knowing without a doubt that when summer came Izzy would still be around. She’d slipped into her relationship with Simon like she’d always been meant to be there. Who’d have thought, she mused, a vampire, a werewolf, and a shadowhunter? 

“Oh, no, I’m going to cry, this is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” Izzy whimpered, pausing with her fork halfway to her mouth as Lady and the Tramp shared some spaghetti.

Simon looked at Izzy, and then over at Maia, who grinned from ear to ear. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re adorable?” He asked, turning his attention back to Izzy. Her eyes snapped from the TV to both Simon and Maia, and she shrugged one shoulder sheepishly. 

“He nosed a meatball towards her!” 

“How about this, instead?” Maia asked, sticking a noodle in her mouth and leaning towards Izzy, who eagerly grabbed the other end and started chewing her way down it until they met in the middle, giggling. Simon pointed to Maia’s food when a questioning look on his face, and Maia nodded. “You won’t like it, babe.” 

“But I like kissing you.” Simon reminded her, his nose wrinkling a little as he put one end of the noodle in his mouth and leaned towards Maia, batting his eyelashes. 

“This is the best movie yet,” Izzy declared, putting down her bowl of food to clamber across Simon and Maia’s laps, pulling the blanket over them. “Led to kissing.” 

“If I remember rightly, Fantasia led to a lot more than kissing,” Maia hummed, and Izzy snorted.

“You know what I mean. Romantic kissing. Smooching.” 

“Smooching,” Simon chuckled, his hand petting Izzy’s leg. “Can I have another smooch?” 

Izzy took his chin between her fingers and kissed him noisily, before settling back with her head on Maia’s shoulder.

All three of them sighed happily at the same time, and Maia burst into giggles.


End file.
